


Кровь от крови

by LolaRose



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Brothers, Feelings, Gen, Male!MC, male!Atlas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Свои восемнадцать лет жизни Атлас отдал брату. Иногда он ненавидит его за это.





	Кровь от крови

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Я не очень хороша в именах, поэтому оставила своему МС дефолтное имя.  
> 2\. Намеки на чувства между Беккетом и МС.  
> 3\. Атлас - моя любимая агрессивная булочка.

_Поверьте, нет родства сильнее крови (с)_

 

Тень смерти гонится за ними с рождения, и весь гибельный холод Атлас принимает на себя, отводя от брата новые и новые удары.

Время неумолимо отсчитывает дни жизни. За каждый из них Атлас боролся и вцеплялся зубами в полотно судьбы. Восемнадцать лет - уже хорошо, не так ли?

Свои восемнадцать лет Атлас отдал Эли. Иногда он ненавидит его за это.

 

Тепло маленькой комнаты в Пендергасте обволакивает обманчивой безопасностью. Атлас не дает себя одурачить, это - лишь короткая передышка. Дополнительное время продумать пути сражения. Каждая секунда может сыграть решающую роль.

 

Поэтому Атлас не может спать, думая о том, что мог бы потратить часы отдыха на практику и тренировки.  Им же предстоит научиться действовать вместе.

 

 _Вместе_.

 

Слово падает камнем и что-то царапает внутри.

 

В глазах Эли Атлас видит свое отражение. Абстрактное и ничего не значащее ранее “брат-близнец” обретает кровь и обрастает плотью.

Эли растерянно смотрит и приоткрывает рот в удивлении. Он вообще восторженно реагирует на любое магическое проявление. На собственные же силы. Как же это раздражает.

 

— Поговори со мной об этом.

 

Бесит и это его “я узнал о тебе совсем недавно, но уже готов любить”.

 

Атлас отшатывается от любого прикосновения, зло отталкивает протянутую руку. Опекуны Эли вырастили из него наивного слабака. Он открыл в себе силы всего несколько месяцев назад.

О чем вообще думали эти люди?

Любовь тут не при чем. Они оба в смертельной опасности, поэтому могут доверять лишь друг другу. Вот их единственный шанс выжить.

Разговоры о чувствах -- напрасная трата времени. Даже если внутри все постепенно переворачивается и скребется, Атлас даже не знает, может ли он любить брата, его единственной целью было защищать. И больше ничего.

 

Лунная магия в его венах позволяет ощущать отголоски других чувств. Чужих.

 

Пламенная решимость Шрэи Мистри.

Бесконечное стремление помогать Гриффина Лэнгли.

Невыносимое дружелюбие Зефа Эрнандеса.

 

Атлас даже улавливает эту глупую влюбленность Харрингтона, пусть не сразу правильно считывает природу этого чувства.

 

Если бы Атлас знал, что начнет так ломать, то остался бы в лесу навсегда. Спрятался от любого социального взаимодействия. От Эли-мои друзья-твои-друзья- Рассела.

Друзья - слабое место, трещины на поверхности зеркала. Атлас знает, что любой из них может оказаться предателем. И он с готовностью пожертвует каждым ради их с братом жизни. Нанесет удар, ни о чем не жалея.

 

Даже проваливаясь в поверхностный сон, Атлас слышит страшный шепот Рейфа Хаймора:

 

_Я скоро заберу вас обоих, детки._

 

Он никогда не позволит забыть, что их жизням давно ведется отсчет.

Атлас подскакивает на тесной кровати, готовясь выпустить поток энергии в попытке защититься. Но его обнимают теплые руки Эли.

 

— Атлас, все хорошо. Ты в безопасности.

Смотреть в свое же лицо, светлое и даже по-детски доброе, больно до рези в глазах.

 

Кровь от крови и плоть от плоти.

 

_Какой же ты дурак. Мы нигде не будем в безопасности, пока жив Рейф._

 

От Эли всегда исходит тепло, даже еле заметное, оно не гаснет и не пропадает. Как перестать думать о том, что лунный свет всего лишь отражение солнечного?

И в теплых ладонях Эли сердце неумолимо отогревается.

 

“Мой брат”, - Атлас привыкнет произносить это вслух однажды. Если они выживут.

 

— Ты больше не должен сражаться в одиночку. Дай и мне защищать тебя.

 

Это странно, но небесный свод на плечах Атласа становится чуть легче.

 

Свою жизнь Атлас отдал за жизнь брата.

Сейчас, держась за теплую ладонь, они понимает, что не жалеет.

Никто из них пока не умеет быть братом. Кажется, многому научиться предстоит не только Эли.

Смерть отстает на полшага и скоро придет за ними. И тогда они встанут спина к спине.

Атлас и Эли. Братья.

 


End file.
